


Remove Those Rose-Tinted Glasses

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [24]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti-Alien mentions, Anti-LGBT bigot, Don't read if you don't do well with these topics, Entitled people, F/F, I can use said slur but I dont want anyone to be uncomfy, WARNING: SENSITIVE ISSUES TOUCHED ON, a single slur is used but its censored, lowkey racism, political issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Amethyst needs the Diamonds to know that Earth isn't all sunshine and roses. She shows them firsthand how volatile Earth issues can be.





	Remove Those Rose-Tinted Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a lot of r/EntitledParents videos so I thought; why the fuck not have the Diamonds see the shitshow that humanity is!
> 
> Also... the human characters are inserts of me and two of my OC characters... because they're easy to write and I needed to have humans in this one (THE FASHION DESCRIPTION FOR "ME" IS ACTUALLY TRUE. IT'S HOW I DRESS.) The OCs of mine are uh... not exactly 100% human normally but I made do

There was one small thing that the Diamonds had all wrong about the Earth. It was the fact that they had the idea that Earth was this perfect place, save a few outliers. Boy, were they absolutely wrong. Amethyst knew this. She’d come into contact with humans the most of the Crystal Gems, and she knew the issues they fought over and struggled to deal with. One of these days, Blue and Yellow would have a run-in with some of these issues and not know what to do. Amethyst was going to take it upon herself to teach them the issues of Earth.

 

Amethyst wanted them to see it firsthand. So, she took them to Jersey. They walked down the sidewalks, collecting uncomfortable stares from the people on the streets. Blue and Yellow had shrunken down as per usual, to the size of how big Opal was. Amethyst glanced back at them every once and awhile, taking note of their anxious body language as they took very clear notice of the stares of the humans. They knew they didn’t belong there.

 

Amethyst was about to lead them across a street when she noticed a prime example. Across the street, two teenage girls were being yelled at by some middle-aged woman. Amethyst narrowed her eyes and pointed at the scene, willing the Diamonds to pay attention.

 

“There. Watch.”

 

The Diamonds shifted their gazes to where Amethyst was pointing.

 

The woman was letting these teens have it. “How dare you dress like this in public?! You both look like sinful _sluts!_ Like demons! You should be ashamed!”

 

One of the girls flashed the lady a wide smile, showing off her false vampiric canine teeth. She was wearing a gray crop top, ripped, jagged jeans, a headband with curled horns, and a fuzzy, cosplay snake tail. She had no shoes, and a snake tattoo on her neck. “Well of _course_ I look like a demon! We all have our roles to play!”

 

The woman reeled backward as if she’d been burned, then started screaming even louder. “How DARE you?! I demand you get out of the public eye immediately! You good for nothing satanic criminals!”

 

A third teenage girl joined them, holding a tray of drinks from the shop she’d just exited. She huffed, taking in the situation and rolled her eyes. “Piss off, lady. You aren’t our mother.”

 

The woman zeroed in on this girl now. She flicked her eyes over her for a second, then began yelling at her. “You and your _d*ke_ friends are going to hell! Wearing things that directly disrespect the Lord! You’ll all burn in hell!”

 

The girl she was yelling at flipped the woman the bird, before passing out the drinks to her two friends. This girl was wearing a cat-ear headband, a beige, long-sleeve sweater with blue and purple stripes, short black pants, rainbow toe socks with sandals, and a lanyard with a key on it and a keychain that was decorated with the lesbian pride flag. “Then we’ll see you there! If you’re done, we’ll be on our way.”

 

The trio of teens walked away from the woman, who was still fuming, in the direction of the Gems who were watching on the other side of the street. They crossed and almost ran into them, as they didn’t think to move out of their way. The girl in the sweater stopped, the other two stopping behind her. They seemed to be drinking boba tea. The sweater girl peered at them, before slight recognition lit her face up.

 

“Wait… aren’t you chicks those space rock aliens?” She said, squinting at them.

 

“Zy, oh my god, you can’t just say things like that!” The other girl exclaimed, mortified. She was wearing a dark blue romper with a black, frilly skirt over it, black combat boots with knee-high socks, and a silver chain necklace. The gems noticed that her eyes were two different colors, one being green, the other a deep bluish-gray.

 

Amethyst brushed it off. “Yep! We’re those space rock aliens. We couldn’t help but notice your run in with that hellspawn across the street. I’m trying to teach these two about Earth issues and such. They’re new here.”

 

The girl in the sweater, Zy, took a sip of her drink before nodding and making a noise. “Well, welcome to Earth. Things aren’t as great as you might have heard. I swear, we house some of the biggest morons in the galaxy. My name’s Zy, you might have heard, this--” She pointed to the girl in the crop top, “is Aaly, and this--” She then pointed to the girl in the romper, “is Lili.”

 

Amethyst gave them a peace sign, while the Diamonds stayed quiet. Quiet, until Yellow spoke up.

 

“That word the woman called you three… I noticed you had a bad reaction to it. What is it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Aaly sighed. “The d-slur, I’m guessing? A derogatory term for people like us. Girls who like girls and not guys like “normal”. Lesbians. I suppose you three’ve never had that issue, since you don’t have males of your kind.”

 

Blue cocked her head, eyebrows furrowed. “That’s not a very nice thing. Can’t you tell them to not use that word?”

 

Zy snickered. “Like anyone would listen to us. Everyone on this planet is always looking for a way to put other people down to make themselves look superior. Welcome to the real Earth. It’s a shitshow.”

 

Lili noticed the two Diamonds discreetly holding hands behind Amethyst and then added, “You might get some of those comments yourselves, by the looks of it.”

 

The two flushed and pretended that they hadn’t been holding hands, looking away. Aaly made a dissatisfied face.

 

“You don’t have to hide it from us, you know. We’re all in the same boat here. Though I would think you’d have less of a chance of being targeted, considering your sizes…”

 

Yellow coughed. “We’re actually much bigger than this. We’re Diamonds.”

 

Zy again perked. “Oh! The giant yellow and blue women! You guys have made your marks here already. People like to talk. Isn’t there a white one of you guys too?”

 

Amethyst snorted. “White Diamond, yeah. Oh man, I’m going to have to give her the same lesson the next time she visits…”

 

“I remember Yellow specifically. My younger sister made you something, I think. She’s got a ceramics class in school. Lives with my mom while I live with my dad, but she would constantly talk about a giant yellow woman who she was creating some art piece for.”

 

Yellow perked up this time. “The boot! I still have that in my private chambers back on Homeworld. Tell her that her gift is very much appreciated.”

 

Blue, having been simply listening, turned the conversation back to Earthly issues. “So… we would fit under this term “lesbian”, as you said?”

 

Lili nodded. “Yeah. That’s probably not the only thing you risk being attacked for. Some people are super racist, telling people to “go back to their country”. You’ll probably get told to go back to your planet and that they don’t want you here. Don’t listen to those people. In fact, don’t listen to anyone really. Stick to your own opinions, and be proud to be who you are. I’m sure you’ve had a great time visiting so far, but one of these days you’ll run into some trouble most likely. People are nosy and like to butt in where they don’t belong. Stick up for yourselves and you should be just fine.”

 

With that, the trio of teens walked away, but not before leaving one last piece of advice.

 

“Hey, if you ever need a guide in this human world, come and find us, yeah?” Aaly said, the other two nodding. And then, they were gone.

 

Amethyst turned to the two authorities behind her, who had thoughtful looks on their faces. She scrunched up her nose and mouth.

 

“Well, that’s just a small taste of the hell-storm Earth has when it comes to morals and political views. But I think you saw my point clearly. Earth isn’t so perfect. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t have its merits.”

 

Yellow and Blue nodded, hands still linked. “We understand now. Earth… there are people here that were like us before. We can only hope to change their minds.”

 

Amethyst nodded, a small smile on her face. “Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't attack me for the self insert just let me have 1 thing,,, I write all this stuff for you guys,,,,,,,, let me have some happiness
> 
> So yeah. Again, I'm sorry if the slur bothered you, censored or not. I'm a lesbian myself, and yknow, we are technically allowed to reclaim that word and use it, but idk. Again, rather censor it because it's still sensitive.
> 
> Aaly isn't actually named that. Her name's Aalraa. But CONSIDERING I named Yellow's pet deer that, I had to improvise. Lol.
> 
> join the discord pls.... linK: https://discord.gg/9pSaABF


End file.
